Last Night
"What are these?" You come to me with Scars on your wrist You tell me This will be the last night Feeling like this '' Saumon looked into Zim's peircing violet eyes as he glared through her soul ripping her apart on the inside. She had just stopped by to say 'see you tomorrow' as she returned from track practice. Zim had a firm grip on her arm which was laden with thin slits that were obviously created by thin blade. "IFA accidentally hit me." she said back confidently. "But a SIR's scratch is far more serious than this. These were made by either a PAK-leg or a human slicing tool." Zim brushed over the cuts with a single gloved finger, "They're fresh." he added. Saumon bit her lip, "Oh no, They're IFA's." Zim wasn't buying it, "And they're crooked as if made by an unsure hand." She clenched her fist involuntarily, "Like I said it was an accident." His eyes met hers again and he continued, "Did you do these?" Johnnie looked away ashamed, "Yes." "Why would you scar yourself?" Zim was genuinely confused. This time she yanked back her arm and pulled her sleeves back down, "It felt better than keeping all my pain inside." Zim raised an invisible eyebrow. "You wouldn't understand." she began walking away. "Zim does understand. He has heard about this during his human research." Zim followed after her. Saumon crossed her arms, "Why would you even look into it?" "I looked up human emotions. Some humans get so saddened that they resort to self-laceration." Zim explained. Holding back tears she nodded, "Yep. That's me." "But you are no human. You are Irken. Irkens feel nothing." Zim pointed out. "That's not entirely true. We have the ability to, it's that invaders are instructed not to." Negative Elite backfired. ''I just came to say goodbye Didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine "Zim doesn't know much about these emotions but he suggests that you come with him rather than by yourself." But I know it's a lie '' She stopped in her tracks and turned behind to Zim who stopped as well, "Why are you letting me inside your base?" "For research." Zim marched ahead of her, "I want to know more about these emotions. And keep you from continuing in the practice." She followed silently for a few seconds before speaking up again, "You're going to help me stop cutting?" "Well someone has to stop you from being more stupid than you already are." Zim walked down the street, the sun beating down on his wig causing it to become scratchy and frayed. ''This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know '' ''I'm everywhere You want me to be Saumon looked down again and stopped talking until they approached the walkway of his house, "Nice place you've designed." "Thank you. Built it myself. " Zim said proudly. "Built?" Computer laughed, "What exactly HAVE you built?" "Plenty of things!" Zim snapped back. "Did you build the megadoomer?" "No." "Did you build me?" "Obviously not but-" "Did you build GIR?" "''Alright ''I get it!" Zim growled, "Just take us down to the labs for testing." The ground opened up beneath them and they disappeared into the labs. TBC